De Kerkers van Sneep...
by CartoonJessie
Summary: Humor, parodie, rollenspel, musical... Je kunt het zo gek niet verzinnen... Een keilang en populair rollenspel, dat ondertussen al maanden draait, nu eindelijk in fanfictievorm!!! Lacheuh!!!
1. Hoe het allemaal begon...

  
Jullie vragen je af waarover dit gaat? Wel, dat zal in het begin al duidelijk worden. Wat kun je verwachten? Humor, Humor, Humor, ook wat Romantiek natuurlijk! En heeeeeeeeel veeeeeeeel MUZIEK!! Ja, zweinstein: de musical. Lol.   
In het vet staat telkens de naam van de persoon die het stukje geschreven heeft.  
Geniet alvast van het eerste deel! (Alhoewel ikzelf het tweede deel en zo leuker vind, omdat we dan al wat ingeburgerd zijn, maar lees alvast maar deel één!) O ja, nu zullen enkel Sneep, Hagrid en Dobby voorkomen, maar geloof me, de andere personages komen later bijna allemaal aan bod! Veel leesplezier!

**Deel 1: **

**Hoe het allemaal begon…**

**CartoonJessie**

*het haardvuur brandt. Een ketel pruttelt. Sneep zit achter zijn bureau, het huiswerk van Harry, Ron en Hermelien te verbeteren. Twee eentjes en een vijf (tja, Hermelien kan je toch moeilijk buizen!). Plotseling kleurt het vuur rood en springt Jessie eruit*  
Jessie: "Dag Sevie!"  
*Sneep kijkt verschrokken op*  
Sneep: "O nee, niet weer!" *zucht*  
Jessie: "Jawel, Sevie! Ik heb hier afgesproken met een aantal kameraadjes!"  
Sneep: "Je hebt WAT?!"  
Jessie: "We krijgen bezoek!"  
Sneep: "We krijgen WAT?!"  
Jessie: "Bezoek! We hebben geen andere keuze! Alle leerlingen van Zwadderich kunnen niet meer de leerlingenkamer op omdat het daar zo'n rommel is van het feestje van afgelopen weekend, dus komen we allemaal naar hier!"  
Sneep: "O nee..."  
Jessie: "O ja!" *kijkt rondom zich* "Heb je hier een CD-speler of zo?"  
Sneep: *zucht* 

Jessie: *spreekt tegen de mensen achter het beeldscherm* Oh hoi daar! Kom maar binnen allemaal! Don't be shy, zou ik zo zeggen! Totdat onze leerlingenkamer is opgeruimd kunnen we hier wat verder feesten! Oh, en het zou aardig zijn Sneep een cadeautje mee te nemen want hij laat ons toe deze kelders te gebruiken.  
Sneep:"Dat doe ik helemaal niet!"  
*Jessie elleboogt Sneep in zijn ribben*  
Jessie: "Sorry, Sevie. In ieder geval, laat iets van jullie horen!"

**Jantina****  
Jantina: "PAAAAAAAAARTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! THNX SNEEPIEBOOOOOOY!!"******

**Sam****  
Sam: "Feestje?  
Ben ik de eerste?**

Kadooooooooooooooootje!  
Huid van een kroko slang!  
Zeer zeldzaam!"

**Jantina****  
Jantina: "Wat voor heerlijke dranken heb je gebrouwd sneep???   
Liefdesdrank voor Jessie? Hahaha…"**

**CartoonJessie**

Sneep: "Hm... Huid van een krokoslang? Hm... Zeer interessant..."  
Jessie: "Wat is het Snepie-pooh?"  
Sneep: "HOE noemde je me daar?!"  
Jessie: "Eeuh... Laat maar... Wat is dat?"  
Sneep: "Sst! Niets zeggen, maar ik weet zelf ook niet wat ik ermee moet doen!"  
Jessie: "Oh, ok! Ik ben stil!"

**Jantina****  
Jantina: "Oh, cadeautje voor Sneeeeeeeeep! Hmmmm effe denken wat zal ik hem eens geven denk.... Ik denk shampoo voor zijn vette haren. Hahaha… (st! Niks zeggen maar het wordt groen als ie ze ermee wast! Hahaha…)"**

**CartoonJessie**

Jessie: "O Sevie! Kijk eens naar deze fles! Dat is shampoo! Cadeautje van Jantina!"  
Sneep: "Dat had ze niet moeten doen!"  
Jessie: "Ga maar snel je haren wassen!"  
Sneep: "Ok dan!"  
*Sneep verlaat de kerker*  
Iedereen: "Hehehehe..."

**Jantina****  
Jantina: "Zeg het is nog niet erg druk op het feestje he? Enneuh…. Is er ook BOTERBIER???  
Spannend… Hoe zou het eruit zien?"**

-even later-

Jantina: "Duurt wel lang voordat hij terug komt… Misschien is het niet goed gegaan…"

**CartoonJessie******

*Sneep komt de kamer terug binnen* 

Jessie: "Huh? Sevie!"  
Sneep: "Wat?!"  
Jessie: "Je haren zijn nog zwart!"  
Sneep: "Ja, waarom zeg je dat?"  
Jessie: "Eeuh... Jantina! De shampoo werkte niet!"  
Sneep: "Ik heb die shampoo niet eens gebruikt! Ik kwam Hagrid tegen in de gang. Hij was naar Pluisje geweest en die had wat op hem zitten kwijlen en nou ging ie douchen. En toen heb ik hem maar de shampoo gegeven"

Jessie: *slik*

**Jantina**

Jantina: "Ow… Eeuhm… Ik ga dan maar weer… Alhoewel… Ik wacht nog wel even. Ik wil het wel even zien hahaha…"

**CartoonJessie**

Jessie: "Boterbier zei je jantina? Geen probleem!  
D O B B Y ! ! ! !"  
*Dobby verschijnt helemaal uitgeput van het rennen* 

Dobby: "Dobby is hier! Meester Jessie moet niet meer roepen!"  
Jessie: "Goed zo Dobby! Ga eens wat boterbier halen! Neem maar een tiental bakken! We blijven hier nog tot vrijdag!"  
Dobby *met ogen zo groot als theeschoteltjes*: "Meester blijft hier nog tot _vrijdag_? Maar! Meester! Hier is het koud! Koude kerkers! "  
Jessie: "Het vuur brandt toch!"  
Dobby: "Dobby vindt dat meester terug moet naar leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich!"  
Jessie: "Dat kan niet Dobby! Het is daar een zootje! Ga er dan eens opruimen of zo!"  
Dobby: "Dobby zal dat doen meester! En Dobby gaat dekens halen voor vanacht!"  
Jessie: "Doe maar slaapzakken, Dobby, dat is gezelliger! Moet hier nog iemand een slaapzak?"

**Jantina**

Jantina: "Ja ikke! Ik blijf voorlopig nog wel en anders kan ik me in verstoppen voor hagrid (oooow ik ben zo benieuwd) hahaha… Zeg Dobby…"  
dobby: "Ja meester Jantina?"  
Jantina: "Neem heeeeeeeeeeeel veeeeeeeel boterbier mee en… smekkies en… chocokikkers en neem zelf ook wat!!"  
Dobby: "Komt in orde."

**CartoonJessie**

Jessie: "En ik wil Chocokikkers!"  
*Dobby rent de kamer uit, op zoek naar boterbier, smekkies in alle smaken, chocokikkers en slaapzakken*

**Mykerinos  
Mykerinos: "Me has arrived! Geef mij ook wat van die chocokikkers en boterbier, en ook graag een slaapzak... Niet om in te slapen hoor, maar gewoon om mee te gooien of zo. DOBBY!! Waar blijft de live band?!"**

**CartoonJessie****  
*Hagrid komt de kerkers binnengestormd, met groene haren en een al even groene baard, kletsnat! (Met een handdoek nog groter dan een strandscherm rondom zich)* Jessie: "Uh-oh"  
Hagrid: "SNEEP!!!"  
Sneep: "Uh-oh"  
*Hagrid stormt op Sneep af en heft hem een meter in de lucht*  
Hagrid: "Is di een grappie of wa, Sneep?!"  
*Sneep slikt*  
Sneep: "Hagrid, ik weet niet waar je het over hebt!"  
*Jantina en Jessie staan aan de zijkant giechelend toe te kijken*  
Hagrid: "Je heb me een shampoo gegefe die me haar groen maak en je weet niet waar ik het over heb?!"  
Sneep: *serieus* "Dat klopt."  
*Hagrid laat Sneep zakken en draait zich naar Jantina en Jessie*  
Jantina & Jessie, tegelijk: "Het was HAAR fout!"  
Hagrid: "Grrr...."  
Jantina & Jessie: "Uh-oh..."  
*Jantina & Jessie rennen de kerkers uit, gevolgd door Hagrid in zijn strandscherm*   
Jantina & Jessie: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

-even later-  
*Jessie kijkt voorzichtig de kerker binnen*   
Jessie: "Is Hagrid weg?"  
Sneep: "Jep."  
Jessie: "Oef"  
*Jessie komt de kerkers terug binnen*  
Jessie: "Oh hoi Mykerinos! Dobby zal er wel zo zijn met de dingetjes!"   
*Dobby komt binnen met een reusachtige bak boterbier op zijn rug. Het lijkt wat te zwaar voor hem en hij wordt er zowat door geplet*  
Jessie: "Fantastisch Dobby! Boterbier! En de slaapzak? Ik wil nu gaan slapen?"  
*Dobby verlaat de kerker en komt een minuut later binnen met een slaapzak*  
Jessie: "Sorry luitjes, maar ik moet nu gaan slapen! Ik zie jullie morgenochtend wel!

*Jessie kruipt in haar slaapzak*   
Jessie: "Tot morgen allemaal!"   
Sneep: "Eindelijk. Betekent dit dat je je kop gaat houden?"  
Jessie: "Wil jij nou eens je kop houden?!"  
Sneep: "Grrr...."  
Jessie: "Grrr...."

**Mykerinos  
Myko: "Mij zul je hier morgenochtend zeker terug zien! Ik heb de eerste 3 uren uitval (zou het komen door die snoepjes die ik per ongeluk op enkele bureau's van leraren heb laten liggen..?), dus ik kan eerst lekker uit slapen en dan-"  
Dobby: "Mevrouw,-"  
Myko: "Wat wil je nou? Ik was bezig met m'n verhaal.."  
Dobby: "Maar Dobby heeft boterbier gehaald, en chocokikkers, en wel 5 slaapzakken! Dobby heeft rugpijn van zó zwaar het was..."  
*Myko staart naar Dobby, met handen in haar zij*  
Myko: "Zei ik niet dat ik wou slapen? Zoek maar iemand anders om je spullen aan kwijt te raken, het is AVOND Dobby! Ik ben moe!"**

**Jantina**

*Jantina komt terug de kerkers ingesloft met overal groene vlekken op haar huid en haar haar* 

Jantina: "Ik geloof dat Hagrid mij niet lief vindt… Ik moet het goed maken maar hoe?? Wie helpt me iets leuks te bedenken?? Weet je wat we kunnen doen? We kunnen uit solidariteit voor Hagrid ons haar allemaal groen verven! Vind ie vast leuk! Wie doet er mee??"

*Jantina ziet Dobby zielig staan met al zijn spulletjes*  
Jantina: "Agossie Dobby, kom maar hoor!!! Ga lekker ff liggen, dan kan je arme ruggetje uitrusten!! En neem wat boterbier en zo…"  
Dobby: "Dank u meester!"

**Mykerinos**

*Myko kijkt op uit slaapzak*  
Myko: "Ik probeer hier te slapen ja! Nou, als ik nou toch al wakker ben.. Wat voor groen is het? Zo lang het maar niet te licht is, en het een beetje op de kleuren van Zwadderich lijkt, vind ik het best. DOBBY! KOM HIER MET DAT BOTERBIER!"

**Suzy**

"Aaaaaahhhhhh feestje??????"  
*Suzy komt binnenstormen met kilo's smekkies en chocoladekikkers in een zak*  
Suzy: "Iemand wat snoep?"  
*Verbaasd kijkt ze rond en ziet Sneep in een slaapzak liggen naast Jessie*  
Suzy: "Grrr..." *neemt een knalroze slaapzak en gaat aan de andere kant van Sneepje liggen*  
Jessie: "Grrrr..." 

*Maar suzy blijft liggen, Sneepje is ook haar favoriet…. Wieeeeee… Suzy kei gelukkig... Langzaam doet ze haar oogjes dicht*  
Suzy: *fluister* "Tot morgen."

**Jantina**

*Jantina ligt ook in een slaapzak*

Jantina: "Wie heeft er zin in een kussengevecht?"

*Er komen allemaal chagrijnige koppen uit de slaapzakken*

Jantina: "Oh laat maar… Sorry…"

**Mykerinos******

Myko: *zachtjes* "'k Kan niet slapen.."  
*dan hard* "Zullen we het schoollied zingen?!"   
*Er klinkt wat gegrom*  
Myko: "Hey, Jantina, je bent nog wakker! Als iedereen toch slaapt, moeten wij ze natuurlijk niet wakker maken.."   
*evil grin*  
Myko: "Wat zullen we met ze doen?"

**Jantina******

Jantina: "Eeuh… Hun haren groen verven! Of hun handen in lauw water laten hangen en dan plassen ze lekker hun slaapzak nat! Gnagnagna… Of tja, heb jij nog ideeën?"

**Mykerinos******

Myko: "Kijk, Jessie en Sneep hebben allebei hun schoenen nog aan."  
*Hint!*  
Myko: "Zullen we de veters vastknopen, dan hun haren groen verfen, en dan hun vingers in lauw water leggen? Jij mag Sneep doen, ik ben bang dat ik anders een aanval krijg... Dobby! Haal wat water, en groene verf. Pas op dat je Hagrid niet tegen het lijf loopt."  
Dobby: "Ja mevrouw!" 

*Myko legt knoop in de veters van Jessie, maar... Jessie wordt wakker*  
Myko: "Hehe..."  
Jessie: "Hey! Wat doe je?"  
*Sneep wordt ook wakker, en kijkt verstoord om zich heen. Met 1 zwaai van z'n toverstok versteent hij Myko*  
Myko: "...." - Vertaling: Eh, ik geloof dat je in je eentje verder moet, Jantina! Ik ben tegen morgenochtend wel weer ontsteend.. Hoop ik?  
*Sneep grijnst gemeen*

****

**-TOT**** ZOVER DEEL 1-**

Wat was dit nou, vroegen jullie je misschien af? Wel, dit is een stukje van een keilang rollenspel van het forum van www.dreuzels.com, sneller te bereiken door naar www.dreuzels.info te gaan. Als je daar naar Zwadderich gaat, en daar op de Kerkers van Sneep klikt (je kunt het niet missen), zie je de volledige fic. Deze fic is niet volledig en ook niet helemaal origineel. Ik heb er namelijk alle spelfouten uitgehaald en af en toe de zinnetjes leesbaarder gemaakt, zodat er maar één schrijfstijl is en het makkelijker te lezen valt. Het vervolg is al eeuwen klaar… Hihihi… Als je niet wil wachten, kan je altijd naar www.dreuzels.info gaan om het daar sneller te vinden. Amuseer jullie!


	2. Cas, de Zweinstein Professor!

Ten eerste wil ik eventjes iedereen die hieraan heeft meegeschreven bedanken daarvoor, en ook voor twee anderen onder hen reclame maken! Namelijk voor Mykerinos en Casvv! Zij hebben ook alle twee fanfics hier op fanfiction.net staan. Ga maar eens kijken onder de Nederlandse hp-sectie! Je zult ze vast en zeker tegenkomen! (En mijzelf ook :-P) Doen dus!

**Deel 2:**

**Cas****, de zweinstein professor!**

**CartoonJessie**

*Jessie ontwaakt* *geeuw* 

Jessie: "Goh mensen, dit geloven jullie niet, maar ik heb deze nacht een VRESELIJKE droom gehad!!! (en ik heb het nu over het échte leven!) Het ging over Harry Potter en zo. Op een of ander manier had ik het vijfde boek kunnen bemachtigen en begon ik dus eraan te lezen en dat ding was dus VRESELIJK geschreven!!! Nog erger dan de ergste fanfictie! En dan was ik VRESELIJK teleurgesteld omdat je zooo lang zit te wachten op zoiets VRESELIJKS! Goh, maar ik ben toch blij dat het maar een droom was... Piew..."  
*Jessie kijkt rondom zich en ziet Sneep naast haar liggen*   
*grinnik*   
*dan ziet ze Suzy*  
Jessie: "Grrrrrr......."

*Jantina wordt ook wakker*

*Jessie zit op haar slaapzak, knallertjes in het vuur te gooien, die met een knal ontploffen. Mykerinos is nog steeds niet ontsteent, Jantina verveelt zich ook rot en Sneep ligt nog steeds te slapen.*   
Jessie:"Jeetje, het is al één uur en ie ligt hier nog steeds te sussen! Hij hoort zelfs mijn knallertjes niet afgaan! Jantina, heb je ook wat zin in eten? Ikke wel... D O B B Y!!!"  
*Dobby verschijnt, uitgeput, met nog een bak boterbier op zijn rug*   
Dobby: "Wat kan Dobby voor meester doen?"  
Jessie: "Eten halen. 'k Heb honger, Dobby."  
Dobby: "Dobby doet alles wat meester zegt. Dobby is zo terug!"

-vijf minuten later-

*Dobby keert terug met een heus banket vol met het lekkerste eten wat je je kan inbeelden! pizza's, frietjes, scampi's, kroketjes, lasagna en ga zo maar verder!*  
Jessie: "Fantastisch Dobby! Bedankt! Ga nou maar de leerlingenkamer wat verder opruimen!"  
Dobby:"Dobby heeft dat al gedaan, meester! Dobby weet niet wat hij met dit moet doen!"  
*Dobby gaat even weg en komt terug terwijl hij de karaokemachine achter zich aan sleurt*  
Jessie: *grinnik* "Laat maar hier Dobby..."  
Dobby:"Ja meester."  
*Dobby verlaat de kamer*  
*Jessie haalt haar CD van Aerosmith naar boven, Nine Lives. Het tweede nummer daarvan is nou eens échte rock! (Falling in Love is Hard on the Knees) Jessie steekt de CD in de CD-speler, draait de volume knop op maximum, kijkt nog eventjes naar Sneep die ligt te soezen, en drukt op play*  
Steven Tyler: "JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! YOU THINK YOU'RE IN LOVE LIKE IT'S A REAL SURE THING, BUT EVERY TIME YOU FALL YOU GET YOUR ..."   
Sneep: *springt recht bij de eerste noten* "WAT IS DAT VOOR HERRIE?!"  
*Jessie draait de muziek wat stiller zodat ze Sneep kan horen*  
Jessie: "Good morning sunshine!"  
Sneep: "Heb je het tegen mij?"  
Jessie: "Laat maar..." 

*Jessie springt door de kerkers, meeschreeuwend met Steven Tyler, de zanger van Aerosmith*  
Sneep: "Excuseer, Jessie, vanwaar komt dat machine eigenlijk?" *Sneep wijst naar de karaokemachine*  
Jessie: "Van de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich!"  
Sneep: "Is het van jou dan?"  
Jessie: "Eeuh... Neen."  
Sneep: "Van wie is het dan?"  
Jessie: "Ik zou het niet weten..." 

*de deur vliegt plots open en Remus J Lupos komt binnengerend, kijkt rondom zich en staat stokstijf als hij het karaokemachine ziet*  
Remus: "Hier is ie dus!"  
Sneep & Jessie: "Is hij van JOU?!"

**Cas**

*Cas komt binnen*

Cas: "Goeie morgen, of middag, wat dat ook." *gaaaaaap*   
ondertussen:  
Remus: "Nee, hij is van... een vriend van mij"   
Cas: "wat is van wie?"  
Jessie: "Die Karaoke machine. Van Remus. Is van een vriend…"  
Cas: "Ah die. D-O-B-B-Y!!!!!"  
Dobby: "Ja meester Cas?"  
Cas : "Ik wil een voetenbad!"

**CartoonJessie**

*Remus Lupos wrijft zijn grijzende haren uit zijn gezicht en glimlacht*  
Remus: "Nou ja…. Hij is dus van mij… Ik ben hem al een heel tijdje kwijt. Ik hoorde daarnet luide muziek van hier komen en toen dacht ik zo: dat zal toch niet mijn karaokemachine zijn? Maar jawel, hier staat hij dus!"  
Jessie: "Inderdaad..."  
Remus: "Ach ja, dan neem ik hem maar weer eens mee!"  
*Remus maakt aanstalten om te vertrekken*  
Jessie: "Neen, wacht Remus!"  
*Remus draait zich om en kijkt Jessie aan*  
Jessie: "Blijf ook nog een tijdje! We kunnen onze leerlingenkamer niet meer binnen, en zitten tot vrijdag in deze kerkers! Laat alsjeblieft dat machinetje hier voor ons plezier! En als je zelf ook zin hebt, kun je hier ook blijven! We maken het heel gezellig!"  
*Sneep gromt*  
Jessie: "En let niet op Sevie. Hij grommelt altijd! Blijf toch ook! Ik ben er zeker van dat de anderen dat ook leuk zouden vinden..."  
Remus: "Hm..." *Remus peinst wat* "Misschien... Ok dan. Maar jullie zullen mij moeten overtuigen... Iedereen moet een liedje zingen! Zoniet, dan ben ik tegen morgenochtend weer weg!"  
*Jessie grinnikt*   
Jessie: "Komt in orde Remus. Zingen doen we graag, niet jongens?"  
*Sneep gromt*  
Jessie: "Ok, jij dan niet... Niet erg. Remus! We zullen je overtuigen!" 

**Cas**

-ondertussen zit Cas bij Dobby-

Dobby: "Maar natuurlijk meester, lauw of heet water? Met Lavendel of Rozengeur?"   
Cas: "Heet, zonder geur. En ga nou eindelijk eens die vieze haren uit de douche halen, het water kan niet meer wegstromen! O ja, de WC's zijn ook verstopt"

Cas: "Van wie is dat karaokemachiending nou?"

Remus: "Die machine is dus zowel van MIJ als van SIRIUS. Maar Sirius is op het moment weg. Misschien dat ie morgen of zo wel kan komen..."

Allen: Sirius? Van Sirius Zwarts?" 

*Sneep geeft moordende blikken*

**CartoonJessie**

Jessie (tegen Cas): "Hey, zeg dat nog eens van Sirius! Sneep is zo sexy als ie moordende blikken geeft!!!"

**Cas**

Cas: "Waar is iedereen toch? Heeft iedereen nog les ofzo? Ik was al om twaalf uur klaar!"

**CartoonJessie******

Jessie: "Tja, waarschijnlijk hebben ze allemaal nog les bij Anderling of zo. Transfiguratie... Ikke niet natuurlijk. Ik ben allang van Zweinstein afgestudeerd! Ik ben al 18. Hey Sevie, moet jij geen les geven of zo?"  
Sneep: "Eeuh... Nu je het zegt..." 

*plotseling vliegt de deur van de kerkers weer open en komen Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Marcel, Draco, Korzel, Kwast en de rest binnengespurt en ze nemen hun plaats achter hun ketels in*

Sneep: "Ja, ik moet dus ook les geven..."  
*Remus en Jessie glimlachen*  
Remus: "Niet erg, Severus. Doe maar alsof wij er niet zijn. Kom Jessie, we zetten ons ook aan een keteltje neer."  
Jessie: "Kom je ook, Cas?"

**Cas**

Cas: "Ja hoor! Laten we een vergeetbaarheidsdrank maken voor Sneep en een anti-haarvelf-elixer ofzo!"

**CartoonJessie******

Sneep: "Cas, wat zijn dat voor drankjes? Daar heb ik zelfs nog nooit iets van gehoord! Dat gaan we niet doen!"  
*Sneep draait zich naar het bord en begint aantekeningen te maken, alle leerlingen noteren wat Sneep schrijft*  
S C H E E T !!!  
*Sneep draait zich om en kijkt Remus streng aan*  
Remus: "Foei Jessie!!!"  
Jessie: "Wat?! Ik deed niets, Sevie! Ik was aan het opletten! Echt waar! Het was Remus!"  
Remus: "Komaan Severus, waarom zou IK je les saboteren?"  
Jessie: "Remus!"  
Remus: "Je kunt het beter bekennen Jessie."  
Jessie: "Maar ik heb niets gedaan!!! Sevie, ik ben een zwadderaar, waarom zou ik zoiets doen?"  
*Draco, Korzel en Kwast gniffelen*  
Sneep: "GENOEG! NABLIJVEN! ALLEBEI!"  
*Sneep draait zich om en gaat verder met op het bord te schrijven*  
Jessie: "O nee..."  
Remus: "Komaan, zo erg is nablijven ook weer niet."  
Jessie: "Dat is het niet... Als ik nou eens _alleen_ mocht nablijven... Maar neen, _jij_ moest er ook weer eens bijzijn!!"  
Remus: "Sorry..."  
Jessie: "Hey Cas! Als jij nu eens les gaf in plaats van Sneep! Over die drankjes die jij wou maken! Lijkt mij zoveel leuker!"  
Sneep: "Wat?! Leuker dan mijn les?!"  
Jessie: "Komaan, Sevie, geef Cas ook eens een kans!"  
*Sneep gromt*  
Jessie: "Nou, wat vind je er zelf van Cas?"

**Cas**

Cas: "Ik? Les geven? COOL!!! Maarreuh Jessie, wat vind jij eigenlijk zo leuk aan Sneep behalve het feit dat hij ons zwadderaars voortrekt? Hij heeft niet echt een hoge aaibaarheidsfactor!"

**CartoonJessie******

*Jessie wordt nerveus*  
Jessie: "Nou... eh... Cas... Ik weet het zelf niet... Ik bedoel: zwart! Mannen in het zwart zijn altijd sexy!!! Enneuh... Hij heeft een goed gevoel van humor... Ik houd wel van sarcasme! Enneuh... Mondje dicht tegen Sneep hierover! Ik wil me niet eens inbeelden wat hij van me zou denken als hij dit te weten komt!"   
*Sneep wandelt tot achter Jessie en Cas*  
Sneep: "Wat zei je net tegen Cas?"  
Jessie: "Eeuh, niets!!!" *bloos*

**Cas**

Cas: *kijkt Sneep die achter Jessie staat vreemd aan* "Mr. Sneep, waarom ben jij van je plaats en sta je voor het bord zonder het aan de professor te vragen?"   
Sneep: *verward* "Maar ik ben de professor"  
Prof. vV: "Niks daarvan"  
Sneep: "Eeuh…. Okee Professor van Voorthuizen."  
Prof. vV: "Okee iedereen boeken open op pagina 12342421"

**CartoonJessie****  
*Jessie haalt boek zo groot als een caravan uit haar tasje en opent het op pagina 12342421*  
Jessie: "Jij ook Remus!"  
*Remus zucht*  
Remus: "Meester van Voorthuizen! Ik ben mijn boek vergeten!"**

**Cas******

Pro. vV: "Nablijven Lupos!" *leest in zijn boek* "Eikenboomwortel-celmondjes versterkende drank"

**CartoonJessie  
Jessie: "Versterkende Eikenboomwortel-celmondjes drank? Bestaat dat wel?"  
Sneep: "Tuurlijk Jessie! Ik dacht dat jij een _goede_ leerlinge was en wel van die dingen afwist!"  
Jessie: "Sorry!"**

**Cas  
Prof. vV: "Heb jij je huiswerk niet goed geleerd, Nijs?" (Dat is toch je achternaam?)**

**CartoonJessie  
(Eeuhm, jaja hoor Cas, dat is mijn achternaam!)  
Jessie: "Maarre... Ik ben al een jaar van Zweinstein en ik heb dat nooit gezien in _jouw_ les, Sneep!"  
Sneep: *nerveus* "Eeuh... Je was zeker ziek!"  
Jessie: *maakt zich boos* "Niet eens Sneep! Ik ben nog NOOIT ziek geweest! Dus... Meester Van Voorthuizen! Het is Sneep zijn fout!"**

**Cas****  
Prof vV: "Sneep, ken jij je eigen lessen niet eens? En jij, Jessie, jij moet toch wel weten hoe je een eikenboomwortel-celmondjes versterkende elixer maakt? Hij lijkt erg op de grasspriet-bladgroenkorrel vergroenende drank"  
a/n: (Die 5 HAVO Biologie lessen stijgen me naar naar mijn hoofd)  
Prof vV: "Huiswerk: Schrijf 35 rollen perkament over plantenorganellen (Organen van een cel) en hoe ze te beïnvloeden met behulp van magische toverdranken!"**

**CartoonJessie**

Jessie: *gespeeld* "Ah, maar die ken ik wel! De grasspriet-bladgroenkorrel vergroenende drank is een makkie!"  
Sneep: *serieus* "Jessie, heb je daar echt al van gehoord?"  
Jessie: *fluistert* "St! Speel nou maar mee!"  
Sneep: *denkt even na* "A ja! Die grasspriet-bladgroenkorrel vergroenende drank ken ik ook uit mijn broekzak! Een makkie! Niet, Remus?"  
Remus: *steekt snel zijn vinger in de lucht* "Meneer Van Voorthuizen, Sneep zit te liegen! En Jessie ook!"

Jessie: *boos* "Remus! Zwijg nou!"  
Sneep: *geïrriteerd* "Ja! Dat is niet fijn!"

**Mykerinos  
*de deur zwaait open, en Myko komt tevoorschijn :) Als ze vV voor de klas ziet staan, schrikt ze*  
Myko: "Hey! Waar is het feest gebleven?"  
*na kwade blikken van iedereen in de kerkers gaat Myko ook in een stoel zitten***

**CartoonJessie  
Jessie: *geeuw* "Jeetje, Cas! Hou eens op met deze les! Harry en de anderen zijn al lang in hun leerlingenkamer! Je bent al uren bezig!"  
*Jessie kijkt rondom zich en ziet dat aan haar twee zijdes zowel Sneep als Lupos in slaap zijn gesust*  
Jessie: *schudt Sneep en Lupos wakker* "Hey, even wakker worden! We gaan iets anders doen!"  
Sneep: *opent zijn slaapoogjes* Huh?  
Lupos: *schrikt zich wakker* Wat? He? Is de les gedaan?  
Jessie: "Ja, tijd voor iets anders te doen!"  
Lupos: "Eindelijk!"**

**Suzy**

*Suzy komt binnen*  
Suzy: *gilt* "FEESTJE??????" *haalt op wonderbaarlijke wijze boterbier en smekkies tevoorschijn* *ziet plots iedereen nog aan een tafeltje voor een ketel zitten* "Wat is hier aan de hand? Het is al half 8?!" *Suzy draait met haar ogen* "Gaan we terug feesten?"

**Cas**

Cas: *ziet Jessie, Remus en Sneep nog achter de ketel zitten* "Wat deden jullie hier überhaupt nog? Ik had al huiswerk op gegeven, en dat gebeurt altijd aan het eind van de les! Jullie zijn nog dommer dan ik dacht. 10 punten ervanaf voor jullie beide. Ja Jessie, van mijn EIGEN huis!"

**Suzy**

Suzy: "Ow my god!!!! 10 punten???? Van Zwadderich????? Oh nee, als Griffoendor nou op voorsprong komt is het jouw schuld prof van Voorthuizen!!!"

**CartoonJessie******

Jessie: "Pff… Is niet erg Cassie! Ik ben al lang van zweinstein! Ik houd er gewoon van om hier wat rond te hangen! Ik kan hier toch geen punten verdienen of kwijtraken."  
Sneep: "Ga toch naar huis dan!"  
Jessie: "Nee joh! Ik wil hier blijven!"  
Sneep:"Ja maar wij willen dat niet!"  
Lupos: "Och laat haar toch!"  
Jessie: "Inderdaad! Luister naar Remus! Trouwens, Sneep, je kunt mij beter laten doen! Ik heb nog babyfoto's van jou!"  
Sneep: "Niet eens!"  
Jessie: *gemene glimlach* "Wel eens!"  
Sneep: *bange oogjes* "Je zou niet durven!"  
Jessie: "Wel eens!" *grinnik*****

**Suzy**

Suzy: "Babyfoto's??? Laat es zien!!! Wassie toen schattig???" *fluistert tegen Jessie* "Nog schattiger dan nu?" *knipoog*

**CartoonJessie  
Jessie: *Jessie haalt een link naar boven* "Zozo, zie je! Hier is ie!"  
Sneep: "Neeeeeeeeee!!!!!" *probeert Jessie te stoppen in de link te tonen, maar het lukt hem niet*  
http://www.chatpoint.com/chat/photoalbums/399158_66558.jpg  
Jessie: *grinnik* "Vinden jullie ook niet dat hij er toen zooo schattig uitzag? lol"  
Sneep: *erg boos* "Grrr.... Ik krijg je nog wel!"  
Jessie: *grinnikt* "Ik hoop het!" **

**Suzy  
Suzy: "Aaaaaaaaaah..... Wat lief! Sneepje toch, wat zag je d'r lief uit!!! Schattig... Ow ja, by the way, Jessie... d'r zijn toch 2 Die Hards? Komt Alan Rickman daarin voor? Dan moet ik ze zien, ben verslaaaaaaaaafd aan Alan Rickman.... en zeker aan *SNEEP*"  
*Sneep kijkt bang naar Suzy*  
  
**

**CartoonJessie **

Jessie: "Jaja, er zijn nog 2 Die Hards, maar daar zijn andere slechteriken. Ik weet wel dat er in de derde die hard film een soort van flashback is waarin onze allerliefste Alan Rickman voorkomt."  
Sneep: "Wie is Alan Rickman?"  
Jessie: "Een acteur die je speelt in de Harry Potter film."  
Sneep: "WAT?! Is er een film rond Potter?"  
Jessie: *verbaasd* "Ik dacht dat je dat wist..."  
Lupos: "Kom ik er ook in voor?"  
Jessie: "Neen, jij zit enkel in de boeken."  
Lupos: *met grote ogen* "ZIJN ER BOEKEN OVER ONS?!"  
Jessie: "Eeuh... Wisten jullie dat niet?"  
Lupos & Sneep: "NEEN!"

**Suzy  
Suzy: "Ow my God... Ik zou dat allang nagekeken hebben sukkels..." *gemene grijns*  
Lupos & Sneep: "Suzy, strafstudie."  
Sneep: "Je mag ons geen sukkels noemen." *heel erg gemene grijns* "Ik zal een goede straf bedenken…" *kil lachje*  
Suzy: "Ow my God..."**

**-TOT**** ZOVER DEEL 2-**

Wanneer zal dit een musical worden, vragen jullie je af? In het volgende deel, dus nog een beetje geduld oefenen, en jullie zullen beloond worden!  
Nogmaals everntjes iedereen bedanken die aan dit deel heeft meegeschreven, namelijk mezelf, Cas, Mykerinos en Suzy! You guys rock!   
Het origineel kunnen jullie nog steeds nalezen op www.dreuzels.info , gewoon naar zwadderich gaan en daar voor de kerkers van Sneep kiezen (waar we ondertussen al aan 50 pagina's zitten)  
Groetjes!  
En laat gerust een review na!  
Jessie


	3. Licht uit, spot aan...

Jaja, hier volgt deel 3! De mensen die aan dit deel hebben geschreven zijn (zoals altijd) ikke en Suzy, en dan ook nog Mykerinos en Cas! Ga ook eens naar hun fanficties kijken!  
  
  
  


**Deel 3:  
****Licht uit, spot aan…  
  
  
**

**CartoonJessie******

-het is avond en iedereen zit verveeld in de kerkers-

Lupos: "Misschien zijn jullie het allemaal vergeten, maar als jullie willen dat ik blijf, moeten jullie allemaal eens mijn karaokemachientje gebruiken! Allemaal zingen dus!"

**Suzy**

Suzy: "Oke Lupos, let's party!! Ik zal beginnen!"  
*Met een zwaai van Lupos' toverstok gaan alle tafels en stoelen aan de kant, een podium verschijnt!*   
*veel gepiep van de micro*  
*Kort kuchje, vreselijk vals begint Suzy een oud kleuterliedje te zingen*   
  


Suzy: "Een aapje wou eens vrolijk zijn  
en beet in de billen van de kapitein  
de kapitein was vreselijk boos  
en stopte de aap in een poederdoos  
de poederdoos sprong open"  
*spontaan begint iedereen mee te zingen*  
suzy: "Het aapje kon weer lopen  
het aapje kon weer zien  
en 5 plus 5 is 10"  
*veel gejuich en gelach*

*Suzy maakt een grote buiging en stapt het podium af*

**CartoonJessie  
Jessie: "Bravo Suzy!"  
Lupos: "Goed gedaan Suzy! Als iedereen zo iets leuks doet, wil ik wel blijven!"  
Sneep: "Goed gedaan! Ga zo door en ik ben hier weg!"  
Lupos & Jessie: "SEVERUS!"  
Sneep: *mompelt* "Sorry..."**

Jessie: *staat tevreden op* "Geen nood! Ik zal wel iets zingen! Eeuhm... Even in mijn Cd-collectie kijken!"

*Jessie begint in haar CD-collectie te snuffelen*  
Sneep: "O nee, niet alweer..."  
*Sneep probeert de kerkers uit te sluipen*  
Lupos: "Nee nee, Severus. Jij moet ook iets zingen, anders blijf ik niet!"  
*Sneep knippert met zijn ogen*  
Sneep: *denkt na* "Eeuhm. Dan zing ik toch niet? Ik wil toch ook niet dat je blijft!" *grijnst*  
Lupos: *peinst* "O ja... Ok, dan hoef je niet per se te zingen!"  
  


**Suzy**

Suzy: "Sneep, gemene, misselijk, walgelijke kwal!"  
Sneep: "Nog meer strafstudie?" *gemeen grijnsje*  
Lupos: "Sneep, je hebt dat meisje gekwetst!"  
Jessie: *kijkt Sneep boos aan*"Bad Sneep, bad!!"  
*Sneep bloost, beschaamd kijkt hij naar beneden*  
Sneep: "Ik zal een liedje zingen om het goed te maken, oke Suzy?"  
Suzy: "Jaaaah, dat is goed!"

**CartoonJessie  
Jessie: "Woehoe! Komaan Sneep!"  
Lupos: "Yeah!"  
Jessie: "Wil jij Sneep écht horen zingen?"  
Lupos: "Tuurlijk! Lachen geblazen!"  
Jessie: "Jep!"**

-ondertussen wacht iedereen tot Sneep klaar is om te zingen-  
Jessie: "D O B B Y !!!"  
*Dobby verschijnt*  
Dobby: "Wat kan Dobby voor meester doen?"  
Jessie: "Popcorn halen!"  
Dobby: "Gaat meester filmpie kijken?"  
Jessie: "Neen! Sneep gaat zingen!"  
Dobby: "O! Mag Dobby meekijken?"  
Lupos: "Tuurlijk Dobby, kom erbij!"  
Jessie: "Eerst popcorn!"  
*Dobby verdwijnt en is tien seconden later terug met popcorn*  
Dobby: "Mag Dobby nu kijken, meester Jessie?"  
Jessie: "Ok, kom erbij!"  
*iedereen installeert zich makkelijk op de slaapzakken voor het podium en wacht op Sneep*  
Jessie: "Eeuhm... Suzy? Wanneer gaat Sneep nou zingen? Ik wil ook nog!"  
  
**Suzy  
Sneep: *kuch*  
*hij gaat op het podium staan en haalt diep adem*   
Sneep: *fluistert* "Let me be your hero…  
would you dance if I asked you to dance  
would you run and never look back  
would you cry, if you saw me crying  
would you save my soul tonight…"**

  
*haalt weer diep adem, Suzy kijkt ademloos toe* 

  
Sneep: "would you tremble if I touched your lips  
would you laugh, ow please tell me this  
now would you die, for the one you love,   
ow hold me in your arms tonight  
*Sneep kijkt naar Suzy, Jessie gromt*  
I can you hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
you can take my breath away"

*Sneep weet de rest van de tekst niet meer en gaat zitten, de muziek speelt door, maar er is geen zanger meer*  
Suzy: "Bravo Severus, bravo! dat was zooooo mooi!!"   
*een traan pingelt in haar oog*

**CartoonJessie  
Jessie: *rent naar Sneep toe* "Aaaaahhhh!!! Dat was zo mooi! Fantastisch! O Sevie, krijg ik je handtekening?"  
Sneep: *trekt wenkbrauwen op* "Wat heb je nou aan mijn handtekening?"  
Jessie: *denkt na* "Eeuhm... Good point... Dat was fantastisch!"  
Lupos: *rolt over de grond van het lachen* HahahahahaHahahaHahahahaHahaha!!!! Hahaha! Dat was zoooo hilarisch! Hahahaha!"**

**Suzy****  
*Suzy valt flauw*  
*Sneep vang haar op en legt haar op een bed dat hij net heeft tevoorschijn getoverd*  
*Suzy is nog lang niet bij bewustzijn...*  
Dobby: "Oh nee, oh nee, Dobby moet water halen!!!"  
*Dobby rent weg en komt weer terug met water, gooit het over Suzy heen, maar niets helpt want Suzy blijft bewusteloos... ***

a/n: Aaaaaaaaaah, over een half uurke ben'k weer terug ongeveer!!!

**CartoonJessie****  
Jessie: "Ok Suzy! Dan maak ik mij klaar voor mijn nummer! Heeft iemand toevallig Foppe gezien?"  
Lupos: "Foppe? Waarom heb je Foppe nodig?!"  
Jessie: "Haha... Verrassing!"**

**Mykerinos****  
Myko: "Hey vergeet mij niet!"**

**CartoonJessie  
Jessie: "Je zegt het maar als je zin hebt om mee te zingen!"**

**Cas  
Cas: "Ik zing ook mee!"**

**Mykerinos  
Myko: "Nou, ik zing wel mee! Ik zing ook altijd mee met m'n J-pop, en ik heb ook al 2 keer het Wilhelmus op straat gezongen, in m'n eentje (iedereen liep weg! WHY?!), dus ik heb wel wat zangtalent...."**

**CartoonJessie  
*Jessie, Cas en Suzy lopen het podium op met zijn drieën*  
Mykerinos: "Hey, mag ik er ook nog bij?"  
Jessie: "Eeuh... Drie is genoeg!"  
*Jessie neemt de microfoon vast*  
Jessie: "O FOPPE!!!!"  
*Foppe komt eraan gevlogen*  
Jessie: "Tijd voor je debuut!"  
Foppe: "Joepie!" **

*Jessie duwt op play, en men hoort enge geluiden. Sneep en Lupos rillen*  
Lupos: "Wat is dat voor muziek?"  
*Foppe begint een tekst te zeggen*

Foppe: "Hahahahahaha   
Ik ben de geest van Halloween   
En ik laat je vreselijke dingen zien   
Hahahahahaha "  
*Foppe af, Jessie, Cas en Suzy beginnen als zotten te springen/dansen*  
"Halloween, is mijn favoriete feest   
Dan ben ik verkleed in een griezelbeest   
Met Halloween ben je welkom in de hel   
Je krijgt de kriebels, je bibbert uit je vel 

Er komt een mummie uit de kast gevallen   
We schrikken ons dood en krijsen met z'n allen   
Rare beesten kruipen zomaar binnen   
En op de trap zitten vieze grote spinnen 

Een huis vol gillende witte spoken   
Geesten in de kelder ondergedoken   
Rollende koppen, afgehakte armen   
Vijf kilo opgerolde darmen 

Halloween, is mijn favoriete feest   
Dan ben ik verkleed in een griezelbeest   
Met Halloween ben je welkom in de hel   
Je krijgt de kriebels, je bibbert uit je vel 

En als je durft kijk je onder je bed   
Een groot groen monster bederft alle prt   
Een natte slang druipt van de muur   
Heksen dansen rond het vuur 

Je laat een afgrijselijk gil   
Er kruipt een spin over je bil 

Halloween, is mijn favoriete feest   
Dan ben ik verkleed in een griezelbeest   
Met Halloween ben je welkom in de hel   
Je krijgt de kriebels, je bibbert uit je vel 

Halloween, is mijn favoriete feest   
Foppe: "Ik ben de geest van Halloween)"  
Met Halloween ben je welkom in de hel   
Foppe: "En ik laat je vreselijke dingen zien"

Halloween, is mijn favoriete feest   
Dan ben ik verkleed in een griezelbeest   
Met Halloween ben je welkom in de hel   
Je krijgt de kriebels, je bibbert uit je vel 

Halloween, is mijn favoriete feest   
Dan ben ik verkleed in een griezelbeest   
Met Halloween ben je welkom in de hel   
Je krijgt de kriebels, je bibbert uit je vel!!!"

*Iedereen gaat af*  
*Sneep zit nog steeds mee te dansen met de laatste noten*  
Jessie: "Eeuh... Severus? Wat ben je aan het doen?"  
Sneep: "Huh?" *Sneep merkt dat hij is aan het dansen* "O, sorry..." *Sneep stopt snel met dansen*

**Cas  
Cas: "Shake you body! YEAH!!!"**

**CartoonJessie  
Jessie: *veegt het zweet van haar voorhoofd* "Fiew! En Lupos, wat vond je daarvan?"  
Lupos: "Eeuhm... Ok. Ik denk wel dat ik zal blijven... Maar toch... Wil nog iemand optreden?"**

**Mykerinos  
Myko: *staart naar Sneep* "Oke..! Applaus!!" *klapt in handen* "Komt er ook nog karaoke?"**

**CartoonJessie  
Jessie: "Ik wil nog een liedje zingen!!! Wat vinden jullie er allemaal van?"  
Sneep: "Alsjeblieft niet!!!"  
Jessie: "Ach houdt je kop!"  
Lupos: "Ga je gang!"  
Jessie: "Wat willen jullie allemaal?" *kijkt jullie aan***

**Cas****  
Cas: "WE WANT MORE, WE WANT MORE, WE WANT MORE!!! Waar blijft dat boterbier? Ik heb wel zin in een slokje!"**

**CartoonJessie  
*Dobby verschijnt en geeft Cas boterbier*  
Dobby: "Alsjeblieft Meester Cas. Dobby hoorde meester!"  
Jessie: "Hoe lief! Kijk, Cas! Dobby hoorde je!"  
*Dobby vertrekt weer*  
Jessie: "Ik ga me klaar maken voor mijn volgende, _serieuze_ act."  
Sneep: "Jij? Serieus? Hahahaha!" *komt niet meer bij van het lachen*  
Jessie: *gromt* "Hou je kop! Echt waar! En niet lachen!"**

**Mykerinos****  
Myko: "Ik zal niet lachen." *trekt een serieus gezicht***

**CartoonJessie  
*Jessie neemt de microfoon vast. Het wordt stil. Iedereen houdt zijn adem in. De muziek begint te spelen. Het is een rock-popliedje van Pink. "Don't let me get me". Iedereen luistert met open mond naar Jessie's sexy rockstem*  
  
Jessie: "Never win first place, I don't support the team   
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean   
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me   
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right **

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror   
I can't take the person starin' back at me   
I'm a hazard to myself   
  
Don't let me get me   
I'm my own worst enemy   
Its bad when you annoy yourself   
So irritating   
Don't wanna be my friend no more   
I wanna be somebody else 

I wanna be somebody else, yeah 

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,   
All you have to change is everything you are."   
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears   
She's so pretty, that just ain't me 

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin   
A day in the life of someone else?   
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself 

Don't let me get me   
I'm my own worst enemy   
Its bad when you annoy yourself   
So irritating   
Don't wanna be my friend no more   
I wanna be somebody else!!!"

*iedereen kijkt met open mond toe, ze vergeten zelfs te klappen*  
Jessie: "Euhum..."  
*Lupos begint langzaam te klappen, iedereen volgt*  
Lupos: "Fantastisch Jessie!"

**Cas  
Cas: *staat inderdaad met mond open te staren naar Jessie*   
*Sneep gaat opeens heel anders denken over Jessie!***

**Mykerinos****  
Myko: "Tja, daar kan zelfs ík niet tegen op.."   
*neemt een slok van Cas' boterbier***

**CartoonJessie  
Sneep: *schuifelt verlegen naar Jessie* "Goh... eeuhm... Jessie... Dat was.... Eeuhm... Cool..."  
Jessie: *glimlach* "Thanks."**

**Suzy  
Suzy: "Aaaaaah, zoooo mooi, 'k heb nog nooit zoveel gedanst!" *kijkt naar jessie*  
Suzy: "Laten we een duet zingen Jessie!"  
*Suzy springt op het podium, Jessie met zich meetrekkend!!*  
*Sneep draait met zijn ogen en zucht***

**CartoonJessie  
*Jessie springt plots van het podium en kruipt terug in haar slaapzak*  
Lupos: "Hey Jessie, ga je al slapen?"  
Jessie: "Jep. Ik moet."  
Lupos: "Oh... Ga je niet meer zingen?"  
Jessie: "Nope. Je blijft toch nog tot morgen he?"  
Lupos: "Zekers!"  
Sneep: "O nee..."  
Lupos: "Och Severus, stel je niet aan!"  
Sneep: "Ik stel mij niet aan!"  
Lupos: "Welles"  
Sneep: "Nietes"  
Lupos: "Welles"  
Jessie: "Kappen, jonges! Ik ga slapen! en nu een beetje stil zijn! Tot morgen!"  
Lupos: "Slaap zacht Jessie."  
Sneep: "Eeuhm ... Ja, wat Remus zei!"  
*Jessie valt in slaap*  
  
****Suzy  
a/n: (tussen 2 haakjes, jessie, wil je alles es opnoemen waar alan in voorkomt???? ik ga morgen een film van hem huren, maar ik weet nog niet welke, welke is de leukste????)  
  
****CartoonJessie  
Jessie: *wordt plots wakker en kijkt Suzy aan* "Doen we morgen anders het duet? Ik moet nu slapen. O ja, alle films met Alan: Die Hard, Robin Hood, Dogma, Galaxy Quest, Sense and Sensibility en ik geloof ook een film over... Rasputin? Ja, over Rasputin. Sense and Sensibility is een aanrader! Daar is ie echt schattig in! Nou, ik ga slapen! Goedenacht!"  
*Jessie valt weer in slaap***

**-TOT**** ZOVER DEEL 3-**

  
  
Zozozo, ik hoop dat jullie ervan genoten hebben! Eerst eventjes een lijstje maken met alle nummers die we in dit deel gezongen hebben, dan kunnen jullie ze altijd eens van Kazaa halen als jullie ze willen beluisteren.  
**Hero****, Enrique Iglesias  
Halloween, M-Kids  
Don't Let me Get Me, Pink  
Nog maar drie, maar die karaokemachine zal niet snel weg gaan! Dus verwacht meer muziek in de volgende delen!  
Groetjes, en laat gerust een review na!  
Jessie  
  
******


End file.
